The Titan of the Forest
"The Titan of the Forest" is the second issue of the Huntik comics. Synopsis The Huntik Team is on a mission to find the Titan of Robin Hood, Arawn the Hunter. However, the forest is guarded by a mysterious archer, and the Organization also has sent their men to recover the Titan. Plot ;The Mysterious Archer The Huntik team has traveled to Barnsdale Forest in Yorkshire, England, and have set up camp. While in the forest, Lok Lambert comes under fire from a hidden archer and must flee in search of his team's camp using Hyperstride and by climbing into a tree. Having escaped his attacker at a dead end, Lok notices that three of the trees each have a single arrow in them. Upon returning to camp, Lok crashes into Sophie Casterwill as she is carrying a pile of dishes. With the team together, Dante Vale explains the mission to retrieve the Amulet of Arawn the Hunter, the Titan of Robin Hood that was left to guard the forest. Moving deeper into the forest, the team again comes under fire, with an arrow just barely missing Lok's head. When Cherit discovers the whereabouts of Arawn, the team prepares a plan to trap the Titan. Upon coming to a river with a fallen tree, the team finds Gregor, a member of the Organization, who taunts Lok and then pushes him into the river. As Dante and Gregor do battle, Sophie invokes Icarus to get Lok out of the water. Gregor then breaks off a branch to use as a weapon and strikes when Dante was distracted by Cherit's attempt to help. However, Dante manages to block the attack and disarms Gregor, who falls into the river. Defeated, Gregor returns to Ford and Ryder at their base. Ford makes the mistake of teasing him, and Gregor lifts him by the throat, saying that if it weren't for the Professor's orders he would have disposed of Ford long ago. Ford threatens to tell the Professor if Gregor ever does such a thing again, but is reminded by Ryder that they need a plan to stop the Huntik team... ;The Ruined Abbey Back at the Foundation camp, Lok studies the key he previously found with his his father's journal but is unable to decipher the ruined pages pertaining to it. Discussing the events from Barnsdale Forest, Sophie suggests that the arrows may not have been meant to hit them but some other target. Using the Holotome, the team uncovers a pattern of arrows pointing towards a building. Returning to the forest, they find Gregor and Ryder waiting for them in a clearing surrounding a ruined abbey, having been spying on the team the whole time. The Organization's Seekers invoke Executioner and Elegast while Dante and Sophie invoke Caliban and Sabriel. As the fight commences, Lok darts towards the abbey. Elegast uses his Sandman ability to make Sabriel fall asleep so that Executioner can finish her off. Gregor prepares to cast Thundercut on Dante, but Sophie intervenes by casting Raypulse. Caliban defeats Elegast. When both Zhalia and Ryder summon a Kilthane to fight each other, Sophie becomes suspicious of this coincidence. Lok, meanwhile, hits Ford with a Boltflare spell and then uses Hyperstride to avoid Ford's Raypulse and to propel himself towards the top of the abbey. In an attempt to punch Dante, Gregor mistakenly hits the abbey, causing the unstable ruins to shake and Lok to lose his balance. Ford then uses an Augerfrost to knock Lok down from the roof, though he is caught by Cherit. Lok and Ryder invoke their Freelancer and Belgrieve Titans, respectively. However, Belgrieve's weight causes the ruins to collapse and send the Titans fighting on the ground back to their Amulets. In the confusion, Lok finds Arawn's Amulet and bonds with it, using Arawn's rain of arrows to defeat Executioner. The Organization members run away in response, and Dante comments that Arawn has found a worthy Seeker. ;Aftermath Back in Prague, Czech Republic, Gregor teases Ford with the fact that Lok, a novice Seeker, managed to defeat him. Angered, Ford shatters a mirror, swearing that he will destroy Lok Lambert. Gallery The Titan of the Forest.jpg 02